El es del tipo Dominante
by Ryder Van Rose
Summary: Secuela de "Entre la espada y la Sombra". Zed esta dudando sobre sus sentimientos ¿Estará bien arriesgarse a amar?, no, el no quiere mostrar debilidad...¿Cierto?


_**Nota del autor:**_ El segundo fanfic que escribo, quiero aclarar que es la primera vez que escribo lemmon. También que en este fic quise mostrar la interioridad de Zed, sus sentimientos, ya que en el primero solo veíamos su exterior (siempre frio y distante) así que quise mostrar lo que pensaba, pero no olviden que Zed sigue teniendo la misma personalidad por "fuera" que en la primera parte de la historia. Pido disculpas si la historia es muy cliché, estoy siempre abierta a críticas, ya que jamás había escrito antes. Bueno como me habían pedido por ahí, ahora veremos ese lado "romántico" de Zed. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

_**El es del tipo dominante**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de League of Legends no me pertenecen.

**Pov's General**

Sentía el aire frio colarse en sus huesos, pero a ella no le molestaba en absoluto, de hecho le encantaba este clima invernal. Siempre la llevaba a su infancia cuando era solo un cachorro y corría junto sus hermanos por el bosque nevado. Cuando no tenía que preocuparse por lo que decían los demás ni por mantener su forma humana, ahora ella valora esa sencillez de su vida como animal y que a pesar de su deseo de tener una figura humana y su conexión con la magia, ella era feliz en esa forma de vida.

No es que ella no fuera feliz ahora, solo se sentía frustrada. Ya llevaba casi un año de que conocía a Zed y podría decirse que eran amigos cercanos. Al principio surgieron rumores pero eran cortados por la fría personalidad del maestro de las sombras, después de un tiempo ya nadie comentaba nada, se habían acostumbrado a ver al ninja y a la kumiho juntos.

Lo que la tenía deprimida era que le conqueteo por diez meses y Zed, jamás callo antes su encantos. Es por eso que este mes había desistido. Aun había algo de esperanza en ella pero no la suficiente para seguir, se había rendido ante la idea de estar con el maestro en una relación amorosa.

Hace tiempo se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada, pero no lograba que Zed la amara como ella a lo hacía con él. Decidió ser su amiga más íntima y pensó que sería feliz así, pero esto solo le duro unas semanas. No podía engañarse a sí misma.

Ella y su corazón eran ambiciosos, no podía conformarse con solo una amistad. Esta era la razón, además de que Zed se había vuelto a portar un poco distante con ella que ya no eran tan cercanos como hace cuatro meses atrás. Añoraba los tiempos en donde podían compartir más cercanamente, incluso, se habían llegado a reír juntos, la primera y única vez que vio al maestro sonreír. Estaba desanimada.

¿De qué le servía un cuerpo cautivador y haber seducido tantos hombres, si ahora a uno que realmente amaba y deseaba, no lo podía enamorar? , sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar más en esto ya que solo la haría sentirse peor, suspiro, su aliento al entrar en contacto con el gélido aire que la rodeaba se condeso haciéndolo visible antes sus dorados ojos. Vio a la gente a su alrededor abrigada de pies a cabeza mientras ella solo llevaba un abrigo blanco elegante que marcaba su cintura y le llegaba cinco dedos sobre la rodilla, vestía una medias negras transparentes y unas botas del mismo color con algunas hebillas plateadas en los costados.

A pesar del ambiente que dominaba, ella no necesitaba más, si llegara a sentir algo de frio siempre podía abrigarse con sus colas.

Ya estaba cerca del instituto y antes entrar su vista se fijó en Lux y Ezreal. Ambos jugaban infantilmente con la nieve. Lux se resbalo pero el explorador alcanzo a atraparla abrazándola por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia a él. Ambos se miraban fijamente, la maga de luz entrelazo sus manos por el cuello del joven prodigio de Piltover y lo beso con ternura.

Esta escena trajo nuevamente los pensamientos que le había costado tanto calmar. Un aura depresiva rodeaba ahora a la raposa, que continuo su camino, cabizbaja, entro por las puertas de la liga. Casi choca con uno de los campeones que iba saliendo. Tuvo que levantar la vista para seguir su camino para no tropezar con nadie más.

Había un ambiente relajado ya que todos los invocadores se encontraban organizando los eventos para la tan anhelada fecha cercana, la Navidad, una tradición humana que consistía en regalar un presente a tus amistades y seres queridos, o al menos en eso creía que consistía.

Observaba el pasillo por el que pasaba buscando algo que la animara, mientras tomaba la decisión de que haría si veía al ninja, necesitaba sacarse esta espina del corazón, saber porque se habían vuelto tan distantes, este pensamiento le dolía.

Llego al salón principal adornado con los típicos colores navideños y un gran árbol decorado, pero sin la estrella. Estaba en el centro del gran salón que conducía hacia casi todos las habitaciones, salones y demás cuartos de la liga. Entre ellos, la sala de tele transportación que permitía a los campeones volver a su hogar.

Mientras recorría las escaleras que conducían a la habitación, encontró la mirada a una persona que le hacía latir el corazón desenfrenadamente, su amigo y amor platónico, Zed. Se encontraba subiendo dichas escaleras y a punto de entrar, su aura depresiva desapareció, y camino apresuradamente para alcanzarlo.

-"¡Hey! Zed."-Dijo la chica de orbes dorados animadamente, respirando con un poco de dificultad por haber prácticamente corrido por el gran salón en tiempo record.

El ninja se dio media vuelta aunque ya sabía quién era la dueña de esa dulce voz y la única que podría hablarle tan amistosamente.

-"Hola".-Respondió con su típica voz fría que hacia juego con el clima que había. Vestía su armadura de siempre y llevaba un bolso con sus pertenencias en su espalda. Ahri subió las escaleras alcanzándolo y lo miro.

-"¿A dónde te diriges?".-Pregunto con curiosidad la mujer de curvilínea figura. Zed recorrió su cuerpo con su mirada rápidamente sin que ella se percatara, un leve pensamiento paso por su mente, el abrigo, sus colas, más sus orejas la hacían ver de cierta forma algo tierna.

**Pov's Zed**

Me reproche mentalmente , ya hace un tiempo estos pensamientos eran habituales, a pesar de que ya no me coqueteaba como antes aun los tenia, ella me conocía bien, sabia como atacarme por lo que alguna veces lograba ponerme incómodo y un poco nervioso, pero lograba ocultarlo, no quería mostrar debilidad.

¿Cuándo me empecé a sentir así por ella? ¿Cómo había cedido así ante sus encantos?, decidí enterrar estos sentimientos y, afortunadamente, este último mes Ahri había desistido de tratar de seducirme, lo que me aliviaba de cierta forma.

Me debatí si contestarle o no, pero al ver esos ojos de súplica, lo que solo hacía verla más linda…Aparte la vista de inmediato, no quería tener más este tipo de pensamiento y decidí contestarle para que me dejara de mirarme así.

-"Voy hacia mi templo, ahora que tenemos tiempo libre."-Conteste. Apenas termine vi un brillo en sus dorados orbes, la conocía bien y sé que ahora ella me iba a pedir algo y si me negaba iba a insistir hasta conseguirlo.

**Pov's Ahri.**

Un pensamiento vino a mí, yo quería conocer aún mejor a Zed y que mejor que ir a su hogar, su templo, tenía tanto curiosidad de cómo sería el lugar, como serían sus lugares de entrenamiento y sus discípulos, todo, y así podría quizás pasar tiempo a solas con el… este pensamiento izo latir con fuerza mi corazón, y trate de controlar un leve sonrojo que quería escapar por mis mejillas.

-"Neh...Zed ¿Podría acompañarte? Me gustaría conocer el templo donde entrenas a tus discípulos."-Puse ojos de cachorrito y la cara más tierna que tenía para lograr mi propósito; lo escuche suspirar con resignación antes de contestarme.

-"Bien, te espero, tienes cincuenta minutos para empacar y traer tus pertenencias."-Dijo, mientras se sentaba en la escalera para esperarme. Yo corrí por mis cosas, tenía que apurarme, él era un hombre que le molestaba que no se cumplieran los plazos, y más que lo hicieran esperar.

**Pov's Zed**

Si no aceptaba ella iba a insistir hasta que lo hiciera y yo no quería pasar por eso, era realmente molesto, ahora pensaba como mantenerla lo más alejada de mi mientras estuviera en el templo, así podre olvidar estos sentimientos y enterrarlos completamente de una vez. La vi llegar tal como se fue corriendo, justo cuando transcurrieron los cincuenta minutos,_ que linda, fue puntual_, me moleste nuevamente conmigo mismo, debía deshacerme de esto y pronto.

Entramos en la habitación y nos paramos sobre la plataforma. Para que los dos fuéramos transportados juntos, al mismo lugar, debimos tomarnos de la mano. Los sellos mágicos se preparaban para la tele transportación, la pude sentir nerviosa por el contacto, agradecía mentalmente que mi armadura ocultara mi rostro en estos momentos, puesto que a pesar de que mi mano estaba cubierta por los guantes, sentía su suave tacto lo que me ponía incomodo nuevamente.

Los sellos de la alfombra se iluminaron y una leve brisa con cubrió, rodeándonos y abrazándonos con un tibio aire de colores verdes y azules. La sala de tele trasportación desapareció frente a nuestros ojos siendo remplazada por una oscura sala de madera con su leve brillo purpura. Estaba en mi hogar.

Llegamos a mi templo y le di la orden a Luisa, una de mis discípulas y encargada de servirme, que atendieran a mi invitada y le llevara a su habitación, inmediatamente se cumplió mi orden y mi compañera de equipo fue atendida y llevada sus nuevos aposentos, yo por mi parte me dirigí a los míos, me dispuse a tomar un baño relajante.

Cuando salí ya había caído la tarde, pronto seria la hora de la cena. Algo me detuvo en el momento de salir de mi descanso. Vería esos labios rojos y esos seductores ojos miel de nuevo, como de costumbre, elimine esos pensamientos. Me vestí a medias, solamente me alcance a poner el pantalón ya que esos agridulces sentimientos que quería olvidar, me invadieron. Me llevaron a recostarme en mi cama. Solo quería enterrarlos… yo no quería sentir…, no quería amar.

Mi frio corazón se estaba descongelando de a poco y yo no quería que ocurriera. Bruscamente fui sacado de mis reflexiones, golpeaban la puerta, salía a abrir pensando que me comunicarían que ya era la hora de la cena. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que la chica que hace unos momentos invadía mis pensamientos entro a mi habitación.

-"¿Oye por qué no contestas?…"- Me quedo mirando sorprendida mientras recorría mi cuerpo con sus ojos y un sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas, entonces me di cuenta de la condiciones que me encontraba. Había salido hace poco del baño y por mi abdomen aun recorrían algunas gotas de agua, además solo llevaba puesto pantalones. Pude entender lo que ella estaba pensando y más aún por el brillo lujurioso de sus ojos, esa mirada. Los sentimientos, que recorrían mi cuerpo me hicieron sentir incomodo, por lo que para ocultarlo tome mi actitud distante y fría, era la única forma.

-"Sale para terminar de vestirme."-Dije, pero ella no me obedeció y se cerró la puerta, se acercó quedando enfrente de mí.

**Pov's General**

Vaya sorpresa, y buena vista, que tenía la raposa, pero la razón por la que había ido a la habitación del ninja era más fuerte que cualquier impresión. Su rostro se puso serio y le habló.

-"Zed, quiero preguntarte, ¿Por qué estas siendo nuevamente distante conmigo, como cuando recién nos estábamos conociendo? ¿Qué ocurre?"-Dijo con un tono preocupado y triste en su voz.

El ninja no contesto puesto que no podía decirle el por qué actuaba así, él no le iba a decir la razón. Le dio la espalda para darle a entender que no le contestaría. Ahri frunció el ceño y con los ojos llorosos tomo el brazo de Zed dándolo vuelta, obligándolo a mirarla.

-"¿Qué sientes por mí?"-Pregunto al borde de las lágrimas, mientras su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. Este no podía ser el fin de su relación, de su amistad, de sus lazos. No debía ser así… ¿Cierto?

Ahri vio a sus ojos carmesí buscando una respuesta, el maestro estaba tenso. Ella vio confusión en sus ojos, fue una corazonada, pero ella lo conocía bien, así que le hizo caso a lo que su corazón veía en esos intensos orbes rojos.

Ella lo interpreto como que estaba confundido ¿Podía ser que el realmente la quisiera pero no quería admitirlo? Ese pensamiento le dio fuerza a su esperanza y decidió entonces volverlo a intentar. Seduciría al ninja cueste lo que le cueste. Sus lágrimas cesaron, ella lo soltó. Zed estaba ido en sus pensamientos.

La raposa había acertado, el ninja estaba sumido en su mente debatiendo que contestar. Su gélido corazón, descontrolando, decía que la deseaba, pero su mente le decía que no debía. Salió de sus pensamientos con el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, se percató que Ahri se había ido, dio un suspiro de frustración y empezó a vestirse aun pensando en sus sentimientos. En ese remolino de emociones.

Esa noche Zed pidió que le llevaran la cena a su habitación, a la kumiho no se molestó en tomar esta tarea y toda esa noche con una sonrisa pícara, ideo planes para descongelar el tempano que tenía el maestro, por corazón.

La mañana llegó y la azabache se vestía muy animadamente con un kimono corto que la había pasado Luisa. Se divirtió acomodando el vestido oriental a sus curvas, y el peinado de su cabello, ajustándolo con las horquillas. Mientras estaba ocupada en lo suyo tocaron la puerta, le informaron que era la hora del desayuno por lo que salió inmediatamente y siguió al sirviente.

Llego al comedor y se acomodó en uno de los dos únicos puestos que estaban libres, dedujo que el otro seria para Zed, por lo que se corrió su asiento aún más cerca de él.

Después de unos minutos de espera el maestro se sentó al lado de ella y comieron en silencio. El ninja recorría nuevamente el cuerpo de la kumiho partiendo por esas níveas y tentadoras piernas que llevaban unas ligas negras y el sujeta ligas, después un hermoso kimono con detalles negro y rojo, el obi que destacaba su cintura y busto , subió por ese delgado cuello que había sido dejado expuesto apropósito igual que su escote , para terminar fijando su vista en esos carnosos y rojos labios que le sonrían, lo único que paso por su mente al ser descubierto fue –"Mierda…"- No importa cuanto lo ocultase, estaba más que atraído por ella. ¿Quién fue el maldito infeliz que le paso esas ropas a Ahri?, ya se encargaría de castigar al responsable. Esas ropas colocadas de esa forma llamarían la atención de cualquier hombre, solo un idiota no se voltaria a mirar tal espécimen.

No le importa que la chica le haya pedido un tour por el pueblo cercano al templo, por ningún motivo dejaría que los miserables y debiluchos hombres de ese lugar vieran con sus sucios ojos a lo que le pertenecía. Menos si lo que le pertenecía iba vestida tan _condenadamente sexy_…

Otra vez esos celos posesivos que habían hecho que el maestro y la raposa se unieran hace tiempo atrás se hacían presentes, y no pudo percatarse de que la chica se había sentado sobre su regazo y lo observaba lujuriosamente mientras le regalaba una agradable vista de su escote.

-"Mas mierda…"-"La próxima vez será mejor que no desayunemos solos"-pensó el ninja de ojos carmesí, con lo último de autocontrol que le quedaba la tomo por la cintura y delicadamente la saco de sobre él. Se paró rápidamente y se fue de la habitación, al llegar al jardín se detuvo, calmo sus pensamientos y maldijo internamente. La ojimiel había empezado nuevamente a seducirlo y con más fuerza que antes, esto solo haría que el terminara cediendo, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Trataría de aguantar, él era frio, un asesino que mato a su padre adoptivo y maestro de antiguo clan, no iba caer ante los encantos de una mujer.

Muchas otras situaciones incomodas para Zed ocurrieron, Ahri no se rendía en tratar de seducirlo y cada vez tomaba "tácticas" más extremas y descaradas.

**Pov's Ahri**

Bien, seducirlo no me ha resultado y ya no tengo ideas, así que esta noche iré directo al grano, no hay hombre humano que pueda resistirse tanto, menos si una chica semidesnuda, _como yo_, te incita a… tener relaciones con ella. No lo iba a dejar escapar esta vez. Aproveché que era tarde y pude averiguar los horarios de baño de Zed. Salí de puntillas de mi habitación cubierta con un grueso suéter ocultando la sorpresa que había bajo él. Me infiltre a la perfección en su habitación, la oportunidad de esta categoría era única. El, recién salido de la ducha _a cuerpo desnudo,_ así no tendría que quitarle esa odiosa armadura.

Me acomode en el centro de su cama y me saque el suéter. Justo en ese momento él salió del baño, quedo estupefacto al verme sobre su cama con una pose de entrega total y máximo deseo Mi mejor ropa interior recalcando mi curvilínea figura, lo tenía en mis manos. Comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con un claro brillo lujurioso, -Perfecto, callo en mi trampa- pensé.

Me acerque a él y comencé a recorrer sus pectorales, acariciándolo suavemente con mis finas manos, baje cuidadosamente por su cuerpo besándolo tiernamente sobre su piel, su abdomen continúe delineando con mi mano, bajando por su ombligo y cuando me se acercaba a la mejor parte, para quitarle la toalla de su cadera, la mano de Zed me detuvo.

**Pov's Zed**

Jamás pensé que ella llegaría a tal extremo, no pude detenerla cuando se acercó a mí y con cada toque que me daba mi autocontrol se desvanecía, y la idea de empujarla a la cama y hacerla mía me iba pareciendo cada vez más tentadora, sus manos estaban a punto de llegar a un lugar que estaba pidiendo a gritos ser atendido, pero el tirón de la toalla de mis caderas más el pensamiento de haber sido derrotado me ayudo a volver en mí.

Justo a tiempo agarre su delicada muñeca impidiéndole continuar, ella me miro desconcertada, con esa pequeña fuerza dada por mi orgullo herido, que se desvanecía rápidamente, logre recuperar mi autocontrol, debía actuar rápido y por eso no medí mis actos. Apreté fuertemente su muñeca, lastimándola, un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios, la solté. No solo era orgullo el que me invadía ahora, la ira me estaba consumiendo.

La lance contra al piso con rabia y la mire con un odio profundo, mi mente se nublaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía, a Mí, a intentar demostrar debilidad? Le di entender que si no salía de la habitación ahora, ella no iba a ver nunca más el sol. –"Lárgate de aquí"- fue todo lo que salió de mis labios. Indignada me miro, era una mirada diferente a todas las demás, pude ver en sus ojos que no estaba viendo a su amigo, era otra persona. Humillada y desesperada tomo su suéter antes de salir llorando por la puerta.

Solo después de unos minutos mi mente volvió a aclararse ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Un dolor en mi pecho no me dejaba respirar sudaba frio, ¿Qué hice? Agarre mi cabeza con mis manos tratando de comprender mis actos, pero no podía comprender, ya no había vuelta atrás. Seguramente la culpa no me dejaría dormir esta noche.

**Pov's General**

Una raposa muy molesta, humillada y adolorida. Necesitaba calmar su mente, "¿No era que esa mirada de duda le daba una última esperanza?"-"Si el de verdad siente lo que yo sentía por él ¿Por qué me rechazo?"- "¿Que hice mal?". Su corazón estaba destrozado no veía una luz en esta existencia.

Desapareció del templo engañando a cada guardia, necesitaba escapar de ese maldito lugar. Llevaba su equipaje y se dirigía al pueblo cercano, al menos pasaría allí esta noche de 24 de Diciembre. Veía las luces encendidas en las casas, era la noche hermosa y muy pronto los niños humanos abrirían sus anhelados regalos, sonrió con tristeza y melancolía, vio que en el centro del pueblo había un gran árbol navideño. No había nadie a los alrededores, y se sentó bajo él, pensando, llorando.

Sonaron las campanas que indicaban la medianoche. Ya era Navidad y ella nuevamente la estaba sola, se limpió una lagrimilla que amenazaba con escapar más allá de su mejilla. Miro el árbol que hermosamente brillaba en aquella fría noche. Ella no encajaba aquí en este ambiente de felicidad, no merecía disfrutar de aquella vista.

Antes de que terminaran de sonar las campanas Ahri se arrodillo ante el árbol y recordando la tradición de que un tal señor barbudo te traería un presente, pidió el único regalo que ella más deseaba, miro hacia el cielo y oró.

-"Como único regalo, me gustaría que él me amara como yo… lo amo. Solo quiero que estemos juntos…" -se limpió el rostro-"No me importa cómo, ni cuándo, ni donde solo quiero que sea él…"

Se limpió nuevamente las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro y permaneció allí recordando el pasado. Su primer encuentro, sus aventuras en las batallas, su amistad….la escena que causo el quiebre. Se disculpó mentalmente por haber presionado de esa forma al ninja. –"Debí haber sido más paciente, pude haber esperado más"- se lamentaba entre lágrimas.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y devorada por sus sentimientos que no se percató de absolutamente nada de lo que lo rodeaba…. Ni de quienes la rodeaban.

Una cuchilla en su cuello le revelo la situación en que se encontraba sacándola de su pena interna. El hombre que amenazaba con degollarla le dijo a otro que informara a su señor que ya habían capturado al zorro. La raposa trato de huir pero su estado sentimental no la dejaba controlarse, volviendo sus movimientos torpes sin poder pensar con claridad. Suspiro. –"Cálmate, cálmate mira donde estas ahora, olvida lo otro y huye… ¡Ahora!-

Una potente patada en las canillas boto a su raptor y con ayuda de sus colas logro despistar a los demás hombres. Fue perseguida por todo el pueblo, tuvo que soltar sus pertenencias para poder correr con mayor libertad. Sus perseguidores rompían todo, desesperados tratando de alcanzarla, uno de ellos tomo una antorcha y sin dudar comenzó un incendio en el pequeño pueblo. Unos niños y sus padres salieron corriendo de su casa en llamas, pero uno de los pequeños se quedó atrás amenazando su corta vida, un grito desgarrador de la madre hizo a Ahri detener su huida y reaccionar, mirando tras de ella ese terrible escenario.

Logro voltear esquivando a los hombres que la perseguían volviendo desesperada al hogar que estaba siendo consumido sin control, ella, olvidando su cuerpo ingreso con la agilidad de un animal al interior de la casa en busca del cachorro humano. Tomándolo por el cuello lo empujo al exterior viendo como corría a los brazos de su madre.

Quedo entremedio de los escombros envuelta en llamas y con el humo toxico entrando por sus pulmones, la kumiho, en un arrebato de fuerza logró librarse de sus ataduras de fuego, escapando de las llamas. Estaba exhausta pero debía escapar cuando sintió un flechazo de dolor en su pierna. Una daga estaba enterrada en su muslo, una daga que le estaba haciendo perder el conocimiento poco a poco, esta vez ya no había escapatoria, callo suavemente sentada sobre la nieve adormecida por el dolor, sintió como unos secos pasos se acercaban a ella, veía nublado y sintió que le tomaban el rostro un tibio aire chocho contra su mejilla.

- "¿Así que esta zorrita es? ¡Ja! Nada mal…"-Un fuerte golpe en su nuca, y sus orbes dorados se perdieron en las tinieblas.

**Pov's Zed**

Ahri desapareció, cuando revisamos no estaba su equipaje, ella se fue… la culpa me carcomía aún más, este dolor del pecho no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Le ordené a mis discípulos que la buscaran por el templo y sus alrededores, ella no podía caminar hacia el tele transportador más cercano en sola una noche, todavía debía estar en las cercanías.

Tenía que disculparme ¡Debía hacerlo!, impaciente esperaba que mis discípulos volvieran, después de unos pocos minutos, que parecieron horas para mí, me dijeron que no encontraron señales, les ordene que revisaran el pueblo, el interior de los hogares si era necesario, también la capilla, los lugares cercanos al bosque, y el bosque mismo, por el rio y a los pies de la montaña, ¡Debía encontrarla!

Ya eran las diez de la mañana y ni rastro de la campeona. Me estaba desesperando, así que decidí tomar medidas por cuenta propia. Avise a mis discípulos que me avisaran cualquier información que tuviesen y me dispuse a seguir mis planes, fui a buscarla a la liga. Tal vez si logro llegar al sitio de tele trasportación en una sola noche, era mi única esperanza, no me gustaría subestimarla, después de todo ella conocía muy bien los sectores por su pasado como zorro así que si era posible mi teoría.

Al llegar, me dirigí directamente al salón central, donde estaba ese árbol gigante, no había nadie excepto tres campeones, entre ellos Syndra, mi aliada. Sin dudarlo y dejando de lado los saludos me acerque y le pregunte.

-"Syndra, ¿Has visto a Ahri?".- Ella me miro, levantando su ceja y negó con la cabeza.

-"Estoy aquí desde la madrugada y no eh visto ninguna zorra con problemas hormonales, ni siquiera hay rastro de su odiosa energía."-Estaba claro que a ella no le agradaba, a mí tampoco me agradaba al principio, pero ahora podía decir hasta que la quería, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Fui a hablar con el vigilante de la sala de tele transportación que lleva el registro de todos los campeones que van y vienen, pero él también dijo que desde que Ahri se fue conmigo, jamás volvió.

Estaba aturdido, ¿No estaba en la Liga? Tampoco en los alrededores del templo, es imposible que haya desaparecido así sin más. El dolor en mi pecho incremento, debía mantener la calma, no podía caer en la desesperación

Sin demora le informe a los invocadores la desaparición de la kumiho y que deberían buscarla puesto que ella también es una campeona, pero ellos dijeron que aún era muy pronto para buscarla, me preguntaron si tenía alguna idea del por qué desapareció. Me quede callado, un flechazo me hizo recordar lo mal que la trate, los oscuros pensamientos me invadían de nuevo.

Los summoner me prohibieron ir a buscarla puesto que pronto jugarían un partido y yo sería convocado. Ignorando tales palabras salí apresuradamente de la sala y me dirigí a mi templo, no pensaba ser invocado hasta encontrarla, no me importaba ser expulsado de la liga por desobedecer. Esto era más importante.

Al llegar recibí la peor de las noticias, encontraron sus pertenencias en el pueblo cercano y justo anoche un incendio había destruido más de la mitad de aquella pequeña Villa. Yo y mis discípulos nos dirigimos de inmediato en dirección al pueblo en busca de más pistas.

Cuando llegamos nos separamos en tres flancos los cuales estaban divididos en el aria norte, la más cercana a la cordillera, La sur para investigar el rio y la del Este que se dirigía a las tierras desérticas. Recorrimos todo el pueblo sin tener alguna pista clara llegando a reunirnos en el centro, donde descansaba el gran árbol de navidad.

Reconstruyamos la escena del comienzo, aquí encontramos las prendas de la kumiho ¿Por qué ella abandonaría sus pertenencias? Miramos el suelo y pudimos ver claramente donde ella estuvo posada, pero también logramos distinguir huellas de más hombres rodeándola.

"Puede que haya sido emboscada por alguna clase de bandidos"-Sugirió Luisa analizando cuidadosamente el lugar. -¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Le pregunte. -"Pues esto"-, Una fina daga descansaba bajo una leve capa de nieve.

Nos pusimos en marcha siguiendo la fina esencia de la kumiho, por nuestra suerte Luisa era una gran rastreadora, llegamos a una casa totalmente destrozada donde un trozo de tela del kimono de Ahri yacía entre las cenizas. Mi corazón se aceleró y todos los recuerdos vinieron a mí, estaba sudando, y me costaba respirar. No podía ser posible, ella no puede morir por un simple incendio, me arrodille y recogí un trozo de tela. Lo tome con fuerza, estaba sumido en la desesperación, impotencia, culpa…tristeza. Sentí una pequeña mano tocarme en el hombro, por un momento me ilusione pensado que era mi amiga pero era un niño, logro sacarme de mis pensamientos y lo mire.

-"¡No! Jeremy no te le acerques, él es peligroso"- Mire a esa mujer que era la madre del niño con una mirada llena de odio , no estaba de humor en este momento, sabía que la gente me odiaba porque iba en contra del equilibrio que era la "religión" de toda esta isla.

-"¡Pero mama!, parece que está buscando a la niña zorro, la de anoche!" …"Esa que se la llevaron los hombres malos ..."susurro. -La madre estaba por llevarse al niño, cuando di una orden a mis discípulos que la detuvieran.

-"Si, la estoy buscando. Dime donde está."- Trate de hablarle lo mejor posible al mocoso, no me servía de nada que se pusiera a llorar.

-"¡Jeremy Aléjate del!"-Grito la estúpida mujer, en eso uno de mis discípulos le pego un golpe en el estómago a la idiota para que se callara.

-"¡Mama!"-Antes de que el niñato corriera hacia su tarada madre lo detuve y lo obligué a mirarme.

-"No tengo mucha paciencia niño, dime lo que sabes."- Le exigí, el chiquillo se asustó.

-"U-u-unos… hombres con dibujos raros en sus capuchas s-se la lle-llevar-o-on…".-Dijo entre cortado por el susto. Lo solté y ordene que dejaran a la mujer tranquila. Estaba claro alguien había secuestrado a Ahri, tenía que ir a salvarla. Mis seguidores inmediatamente comenzaron a buscar pistas de los supuestos sujetos. Espero que no le hayan hecho nada, o esos mal nacidos me las pagarían.

Me sentía horrible, anoche la culpa me había ayudado a aclarar mis sentimientos, y ahora que quería disculparme y responderle su pregunta de lo que siento por ella ocurre esto, vaya mierda de suerte que tengo.

**Pov's General**

Mientras Zed buscaba pistas de los secuestradores, En un lejano lugar la raposa era lanzada a una celda después de una muy larga tortura. Le costaba respirar, le habían roto una de sus costillas y estaba llena de contusiones mientras escupía sangre, estaba al borde de su inconciencia, aun así podía escuchar a su carcelero burlándose de ella.

-"¡Pudiste haber cooperado desde un principio maldita ramera!, ¡Esto seguirá así hasta que nos digas tu secreto, esos poderes tuyos…!"-Le tiro la comida al piso y con una estruendosa y cruel risa se retiraba de la mazmorra.-"¡Feliz navidad, hija de puta!"-Dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, esto fue lo último que la azabache vio y escucho antes de caer inconsciente por las heridas y el dolor.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el secuestro de Ahri, y Zed al fin logro localizar tres lugares donde podría estar, había investigado dos con anterioridad pero al no encontrar nada cada vez caía más en la desesperación. Se dirigía ya al último sitio, con pocas esperanzas, una extraña torre en una montaña. Llegaron en la noche, donde sus poderes alcanzaba el máximo esplendor él y sus discípulos vieron guardias con el símbolo que habían descrito los testigos en el pueblo, el ninja sonrió para sus adentros, una cruel y nerviosa sonrisa. Al fin la habían encontrado, ojala no fuera demasiado tarde o si no…

**Pov's Zed**

-"Maestro Zed estamos listos para atacar."-Me comunico mi mano derecha, Kira, asentí con la cabeza y di la orden. Nos desplazamos velozmente por la fría noche, como sombras, nuestras artes oscuras ayudaron a pasar desapercibidos logrando un ataque sorpresa, silencioso y mortal. Ya no quedaban guardias en los alrededores solo quedaba limpiar la basura de adentro.

Mis discípulos entraron primero acabando y cortando a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente, con un silencio atormentador, música para mis oídos, ordene que investigaran todos los salones del primer piso asesinando a todo aquel no pudiera brindarnos información. Mientras tanto yo me dirigía sin más demora a las mazmorras.

Baje unas profundas escaleras de piedra maciza siendo iluminado mi camino por unas molestas antorchas, tenía en mente solo un objetivo y nada me detendrá en conseguirlo. Los peldaños desaparecieron y ante mi apareció una asquerosa sala llena de celdas, el olor era repugnante, una combinación de excrementos y sangre podrida. Unas antorchas extrañamente brillantes descansaban en los muros. La puerta tras mío se cerró con un estrepitoso sonido. Pero mi cólera era tal que ya nada me sorprendía. Escuche unos pasos venir hacia mí.

Mi sangre hervía, tratando de contenerme mire por donde procedía aquel sonido, un Samurái estaba parado a unos metros de mí. Su plateada armadura me molestaba a la vista, perfectamente construida, pude ver, que protegía los puntos que otras armaduras comunes y corrientes son cubrían. Su casco era casi como una máscara, cubría totalmente su rostro dejando solo unos numerosos orificios para los ojos, una boca de demonio completaba el desagradable espectáculo.

Puede notar que el área de su cuello y axilas estaban cubiertos por una malla de anillos para evitar que pasaran cualquier tipo de filo, y sus pies protegidos cuidadosamente por capas de aquel brilloso metal. Dos katanas estaban posadas en su cadera, una larga y otra corta. Amarradas firmemente por una cuerda de cuero.

Analice a mi enemigo con cuidado, a pesar de ser un oponente más, pude darme cuenta que no era como los viejos estúpidos de mi antiguo clan, ni tampoco era como los campeones de la liga, era distinto, era como yo. Su esencia era distinta y su posición ante mí también. Sin miedo, decidido ante la muerte. Un instinto asesino en los ojos.

-"Donde esta ella"- pregunte, pero el sujeto no respondió.

-"¡Responde idiota!"-El samurái avanzo un poco.

-"Yo no estoy aquí por la chica, solo quiero luchar, si logras vencerme te dejare pasar sin más." -

No podía soportar más esta burla, sumergido en la ira ataqué

**Pov's General**

El Maestro de las sombras arremetió violentamente contra aquel samurái silencioso, un estallido de metales rompió el silencio de la sala, Zed voltio. Su enemigo había sacado la primera katana, la larga.

Pudo ver como el samurái realizaba un extraño movimiento, un salvaje brillo y estaba frente a Zed, este apenas reacciono cuando el filo de la espada pasaba sobre su cabeza- "Como demonios…." Otro brillo, pero esta vez Zed no logro percibirlo a tiempo y la sangre salpico de su brazo derecho.

Tomo distancia ¿Qué era ese brillo? Tomo una posición más defensiva, no podía perder tiempo incitando al enemigo al ataque, él debía iniciar. Salto hacia su rival en una finta rápida lanzando sus shurikens mientras se desplazaba hacia adelante, pero no logro apuntar porque una feroz luz cubrió sus ojos, el samurái aprovecho esta oportunidad para atacar. Un metálico sonido resonó en la celda, Zed había logrado protegerse del mortal ataque del samurái, directo a su caja torácica, pero no había terminado allí, rápidamente con su mano izquierda el espadachín golpeo a Zed en el estómago obligando a este retroceder varios metros.

-"¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Qué clase de magia es esa?"- pregunto confundido

-"Sera la primera y última vez que hable en batalla, solo elegí el campo que me favorecía, soy un Samurái que abandone mi clan y como tal el honor es lo que prima, nada de magia, nada de trucos solo estrategia no como ustedes, sucios ninjas. "

-¡No insultes el arte de las Sombras!-Vocifero el ninja en cólera.

La sala se oscureció, una extraña presciencia apareció tras el samurái, voltio, una figura sombría de Zed estaba tras de él, sorprendido voltio para buscar a su enemigo, pero este ya no estaba. Sintió una potente apuñalada por su espalda que si no hubiese sido por su armadura habría sido su fin.

Sin regresar su vista atrás tomo su katana por el mango de forma invertida apuñalando hacia atrás, pero la espada solo atravesó una fría sombra de lo que alguna vez fue su enemigo. Sin más demora Zed ataco frontalmente aprovechando la confusión de su enemigo. Un estallido de chispas ilumino la oscura habitación, el samurái había sacado la segunda katana. En un rápido movimiento, cambio la dirección de la katana larga colocándose en una posición sumamente ofensiva iniciando una ráfaga de rápidos golpes, cortos y certeros. Zed ahora acorralado solo podía defenderse ante tal brutal ataque pero la celda se le estaba acabando.

Choco contra el muro, se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de su contrincante, era la victoria. Pero cuando el plateado contrincante dio el golpe final se horrorizo al ver que el rostro de su oponente se disolvía alrededor de su espada, había caído en la trampa.

Zed apareció por detrás con una velocidad mortífera, no dudo en aplicar todo su odio sobre aquel samurái. La sala se oscureció por completo y las sombra invadieron el cuarto, seis filosas cuchillas aparecieron de las esquinas, era la señal. La Marca de la muerte.

Un Estruendoso sonido rompió en salón, una explosión metálica resonó, la victoria estaba declarada. Zed sin mirar el desastre tras él se dispuso a caminar al interior de las celdas. Pero una pequeña risa lo detuvo.

-"¡Ja ja ja fantástico! ¡Pero mira que desastre! Una sola técnica y destrozaste totalmente mi armadura, pero que poder, ¡Que emoción!, ¡Ven y vuelve pequeño ninja! ¡Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz!"-

Su odio desapareció durante un instante, y fue invadido por el terror, ¿Cómo era posible que haya sobrevivir a la marca de la muerte? No era posible. No, no podía ser. No tuvo tiempo de reacción, el Samurái, ahora más ágil que antes atravesó el campo de batalla en un instante atravesando con su espada el costado de Zed. El grito ahogado salió tras su máscara, sin caer ante la primera impresión, volvió con su mente fría y calculadora, de un cabezazo logro hacer retroceder al su atacante, podrá ser mas ágil, pero también más frágil.

La frívola sonrisa se remarcó aún más en el rostro del enemigo. Tomo distancia con ambas katanas en mano. Ahora lo comprendía bien, La armadura causaba brillos que no permitían ver venir a su enemigo, había logrado sacar esta desventaja del campo, pero esta agilidad era casi tan molesta como la luz desprendida por la antigua armadura.

El samurái desapareció frente a sus ojos. El ninja por intuición se agacho justo en el momento en el que las espadas destrozaban el muro tras de él, su contrincante estaba expuesto. Era una nueva oportunidad, Con la velocidad de un rayo Zed apuñalo hacia arriba, directo al corazón, pero el samurái prediciendo el movimiento aprovecho sus espadas ensartadas para saltar sobre ellas protegiéndose de aquel mortal ataque, a su vez Zed aprovecho la defensa para ponerse a fuera del alcance del samurái.

Se estaba desesperando, no habían puntos débiles alcanzables, su velocidad no solo llegaba a lo físico, sino que su reacción también era sorprendente, sus recientes heridas lo estaban agotando y el tiempo se le estaba yendo de las manos.

El samurái a unos metros del maestro se colocó la katana larga sobre su hombro y con la corta realizo un gesto de "ven a mi" con su mano. ¡No era posible! ¡Eran una ofensa!, sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades, había experimentado el sabor de la muerte muchas veces pero esta vez era distinto, una extraña sensación recorrió su espalda… Miedo.

No se dio cuenta que un poderoso filo metálico le roso la mejilla, el Samurái sin tregua alguna siguió atacando ferozmente al despistado ninja, el cual este no tenía otra opción más que defenderse de ese brutal enemigo, la desesperación lo estaba consumiendo, no lograba comprender, estaba despistado, no podía aclarar las ideas en su mente. Su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba.

Un poderoso rayo plateado lo atravesó de extremo a extremo, su máscara destrozada salto por los aires haciéndose añicos contra el suelo, sobre su pecho se abrió un fino y largo tajo que lo recorría en su totalidad, el maestro de las sombras había sido derrotado.

El samurái vio respeto a su oponente caído en batalla y tras unos segundos enfundo su espada, la batalla había terminado…

¿Qué era esto?, ¿Que era este vacío en el interior? Un grito femenino respondió ante aquella pregunta desde el fondo de la sala. Un chispazo atravesó la mente de Zed, había olvidado por qué había venido aquí. Estaba peleando movido por el odio, por la ambición. Su verdadera misión, su _**razón de luchar**_ la había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser. Ahora estaba claro, no volvería a caer. Ignorando todo daño en su cuerpo, todo dolor o peso existente logro levantar su sangriento rostro. Esta batalla no había terminado.

El samurái escucho algo tras suyo, giro su rostro para verificar que era pero lo único que recibió fue un potente puñetazo de la mano del maestro de las Sombras. Golpeándose contra el muro pudo ver, emocionado como su rival había renacido de las sombras.

Se levantó dichoso de que la pelea aun no terminaba y arremetió contra su oponente. Un estallido metálico sonó en el momento en que ambos metales chocaron y el filo de una de las katanos voló por la habitación. El samurái confundido no vio venir la patada directo en el rostro, haciéndolo retroceder una vez más, no siendo suficiente, recibió un corte en sus brazos tratando de protegerse de los filos que arremetían contra su cara. Se le estaba escapando la situación de las manos, estaba ante un rival distinto, se limpió la sangre de las mejillas y hay lo vio con claridad.

Un intenso carmesí lo observaban desde el cielo, como dos lunas sangrientas posadas en la oscuridad de la noche, era un rostro frio, metálico, con una determinación impregnada en cada línea que lo definía, sin miedo, sin temor. Con un solo propósito en mente.

Se acercó lentamente hacia él y sintió como el suave cuerpo abrazaba su cuello presionando con fuerza. La respiración pausada y el aire caliente sobre su rostro, el latir de su corazón, la sangre corriendo por sus venas… el frio metal recorriendo su cuello.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del samurái, Zed se detuvo.

-"Ah sido una grandiosa pelea señor de las sombras, antes de morir quisiera saber su nombre".

-Zed lo dudo por un momento, pero sabía que el samurái ya no podía hacer nada más-"Zed"- respondió.

-"Magnifico"- y Dicho esto enterró la katana en su abdomen. El rostro del samurái se desfiguro durante un momento, pero volvió a la calma enseguida, un pequeño hilo de sangre emergió bajo por su boca la cual dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. El Harakiri, una muerte honrosa.

Zed observo como las fuerzas del samurái se desvanecían y lo vio caer lentamente hacia la muerte. Esta pequeña expresión de satisfacción en el rostro el difunto lo molestaba. No se sentía como una victoria…-"Idiota"-, exclamo-"Por lo menos me hubieses dicho tu nombre."-

**Pov's Zed**

Al lograr derrotar a mi oponente, sentí como una parte de mi volvía a estar en su lugar, odio aceptarlo pero algo me enseño ese idiota. El nuevo grito de Ahri me saco de mis pensamientos y corrí en dirección al interior de las celdas, debía aprovechar que aún tenía el cuerpo caliente, antes de sentir el dolor de mis heridas. Pude divisarlo a lo lejos, en la celda más asquerosa y mediocre de ese sector estaba mi amiga.

El cólera invadió mi cuerpo _¿¡Como esos idiotas dejaron a Mi kumiho en esas condiciones?!_, Pude ver como torturaban a Ahri, era asquerosamente detestable, la sangre me hervía. Mi amiga estaba en unas condiciones penosas, llena de cortes moretones, contusiones… semidesnuda.

¿¡Y que estaban tratando de hacer estos mal nacidos!? ¡Le estaban a punto de amputar una de sus finas uñas por resistirse a hablar! No lo soporte. Lance una de mis shurikens con intenciones de matar al infeliz, pero debido a mis heridas y cansancio fallé, solo logre cortarle la mano.

Sumidos en la desesperación y confusión al interior de la celda, ocupe mis sombras para aparecer en el interior de esta, sin piedad ni duda rebane el cuello del primero de los carceleros, pude ver como el otro desesperado iba en busca de algún arma que tenía en el rincón, sin intenciones de seguir divirtiéndome avance hacia el con mis cuchillas listas. Repentinamente voltio lanzando hacia mi algún tipo de líquido que me hizo arder jodidamente mis heridas, retrocedí unos metros.

El muy desgraciado estaba detrás de mí kumiho, con una fina navaja en su cuello.

-"Ya sabes que pasas si intentas algo" dijo con una risita nerviosa- "Tu amiguita será mucho menos que una zorra"-

Pov's General

Zed, sorprendido ante la acción del carcelero se quedó sin opciones, abandono sus cuchillas y callo de rodillas ante el enemigo, coloco sus manos en la cabeza, entregándose por completo a la muerte.

Una tronadora risa resonó en la sala, el carcelero fuera de sí avanzo sin cuidado hacia el ninja,–" ¿¡Con que esto era el famoso rescate!? Un inútil ninja que no puede hacer nad..!-

Un Asqueroso sonido se escuchó. El carcelero, horrorizado contemplo como de su vientre salía una cuchilla, atravesándolo por completo.

-"¡¿Cómo es.. *Tos* Es posible?!"- Miro al frente suyo, donde estaba Zed, sonriendo. –"¿¡Pero qué Mierd… Aaghh!?"- La imagen del ninja se desvaneció en la cárcel, no era más que un truco del arte de las sombras.

-"Nadie se mete con ella…"- susurro entre dientes al rostro ensangrentado del carcelero.

**Pov's Zed**

Cuando estaba a punto de degollar al maldito idiota pude ver como una moribunda sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Lo observe con asco hasta que unas lamentosas palabras salieron de aquella mugrosa boca.

-"Esto no se quedara así… ¡Ahgg!, mi señor…. ¡Mi señor! No querrás… meterte con él,… ¡aggjmm! ¡Es muy poderoso! Un sobreviviente milenario de runaterra…"-Escupió sangre. Con repugnancia pude ver como las heridas lo hicieron convulsionar.-"Murete luego, idiota".-Sentencie.

En medio de todo este cruento escenario lleno de cadáveres pude observar una imagen familiar, algo que devolvía mi calma. Unos hermosos orbes dorados, brillantes como la mismísima luna me miraban llorosos, llenos de dicha, con un gozo con el cual nunca me habían mirado antes.

Era rostro lleno de contusiones, cortes, moretones y manchado con sangre… aun así seguía siendo hermoso. Se dibujó una sonrisa, de sus carnosos labios, un susurro con mi nombre.

-"Zed…"-Dijo entre lágrimas, mi querida kumiho, tan frágil, tan hermosa. Había vuelto por ti.

Saqué las llaves de uno de los cuerpos sin vida y la libere de sus esposas. Estaba débil debido a las torturas por lo que no podía ponerse en pie, estaba al borde de desmayarse. Limpie su rostro de la sangre, la tome en mis brazos al estilo nupcial y ella se aferró a mí con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Nuestras vistas se cruzaron.

-"Yo… lo siento."- Exclame lleno de pena y arrepentimiento. Todo esto había ocurrido por mi culpa, si yo no la hubiera tratado así ella nunca hubiera huido ni tener que pasar por esto.

-"Viniste por mí"- Dijo al borde del llanto -"Que feliz soy…"-Exclamo antes de cerrar sus ojos y apoyar su cabeza contra mi pecho.

Salimos de la torre lo más rápido posible. Me reuní con mis discípulos a la salida de la torre, todos habían escapado antes de nosotros ingresáramos y quemaron todos los documentos de tales personas. -"Debemos volver pronto al templo"- me dijo Kira –"Sus heridas son de suma gravedad"-Podía sentir el fino corte palpitante en mi pecho, una cicatriz quedaría allí para siempre.

-"Primero atiendan a nuestra invitada, ella se encuentra en peores condiciones que yo".- Más tarde le daría la información a la liga, con mis discípulos nos dirigíamos al templo, había que atender las heridas de la raposa lo más rápido posible.

No pensaba separarme de su lado, me importaba un bledo los murmullos de mis discípulos o los rumores que podían correr, ella era lo más importante en este momento. Ocupamos mi cuarto como sala de hospital para cuidarla de esta forma podía estar con ella y asegurarme que su recuperación se llevara de la mejor de las formas.

Después de un día durmiendo Ahri al fin despertó, estaba llena de vendas y parches. Sus heridas fueron tratadas con el más sumo cuidado. Definitivamente lo peor era su costilla rota, la cual por poco no le perfora un pulmón. Me asegure que se hidratara y comiera normalmente, había perdido bastante peso debido a los maltratos.

Cuando por fin volvió en si pude ver que sus ojos me buscaban en el salón vacío. Me acerque con cuidado hasta tener ambos rostros bastante cerca. Vi que sonrió emocionada, iba a decirme algo, pero uno de mis dedos callo su fina boca. No podía seguir guardando este sentimiento.

-"Todo este tiempo fui un idiota, no puedo seguir ocultándolo…" -Jugué con su curiosidad y la deje en suspenso, hasta que hizo un puchero y me regaño, me saque el casco y me fui acercando lentamente a su oído.

-"Yo… te amo…"-le susurre, tome su fino rostro para encontrarme con aquellos labios rojos. La besé, se sentía jodidamente bien besarla, después de todo este tiempo, reprimiéndome, tratar de guardar algo que era imposible de esconder, buscando tranquilidad donde no la hallaría…realmente fui estúpido.

**Pov's Ahri**

No lo podía creer, mi corazón saltaba con una alegría incontenible. Primero era salvada como las princesas de los cuentos de hadas por mi "príncipe azul" para que este después declarara que me amaba. Esto debía ser un sueño… si lo era no quería despertar…

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y correspondí inmediatamente, el me mordió el labio y con un pequeño gemido abrí mi boca dando paso a su lengua, comenzamos en un delicado baile en donde termine sucumbiendo ante él. Lo abrace por el cuello para profundizar el beso, me sentía en el cielo, hasta que la falta de oxígeno nos obligó a separarnos.

-"Dime que esto es verdad, dime que no es un sueño…"-Dije en voz alta. Zed mostro una sonrisa en su rostro y me volvió a besar pero más apasionadamente. Era una respuesta fantástica. Me acariciaba con cuidado y yo me iba rindiendo ante él. Con cada segundo que nos besábamos, nos acercábamos más y más… entonces él se separó.

-"¿Aun crees que es un sueño?, ¿Desde cuándo los sueños besan tan bien?".-Dijo el con una sonrisa arrogante, me sonroje, desvíe la mirada, me hubiera gustado abalanzarme sobre él y continuar en nuestra aventura pero en el estado que me encontraba sería muy doloroso. Lo vi ponerse de pie y colocarse su casco y caminar hacia la puerta.

-"Me gustaría continuar, pero tengo que informar a la liga y ver si sigo siendo parte de ella…"-Dijo molesto. Sorprendida lo detuve con mi voz antes que saliera por la puerta.

-"¿Por qué dejarías de ser un campeón?"-Le dije, bastante preocupada, yo misma insistiría hasta que lo admitieran de nuevo en la Liga.

-"Me prohibieron ir a rescatarte. Apenas vuelva te digo las acciones que tomaron".-Dicho eso se fue. Me quede mirando como cerraba la puerta, sin más, me fui entregando a los brazos de Morfeo. Era una hermosa noche, justo antes de entregarme totalmente a los sueños, pude ver como unos suaves copos de nieves bailaban en el cielo nocturno, un sabroso calor me invadía por dentro… una hermosa estrella atravesar el cielo.

**Pov's General**

El maestro de las sombras entro al salón donde los invocadores lo esperaban, había sido enjuiciado por desobedecer a las órdenes. Pero debido a que tuvo éxito en rescatar a Ahri además de reunir información sobre este nuevo enemigo, fue perdonado.

-"Solo pido una sola cosa"- exclamo Zed al finalizar el juicio.

-"Usted no está en condiciones de pedir nada, aun así ¿Qué es lo que quiere?"-

-"No revelen este acto de rescate a la liga"- Uno de los summoners más ancianos comprendió la situación.

-"No se preocupe, señor Zed, este será nuestro secreto."-

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido en el incidente, el ninja la cuidaba y mimaba a la kumiho siempre que podía. Ella se logró recuperar en la brevedad gracias a los poderes curativos brindados por las esencias encerradas en su orbe.

Cuando ya pudo ponerse en pie debió ir a declarar a la mismísima Liga para hacer valer que ya estuviera en óptimas condiciones y declarar la razón de su captura, ahora, se encontraba de regreso junto a Zed en su templo para poder disfrutar estos últimos días que tenían libres antes de comenzar nuevamente su tarea como campeones de la Liga.

El ninja comenzó su cena solo una vez que había llegado Ahri, aun así apenas cruzaron alguna palabra. Ambos cabizbajos comían en silencio, un extraño sentimiento inundaba el aire que no les permitía mirarse al rostro. Los dos sabían lo que deseaban pero no podían comunicárselo entre sí, un muro invisible los separaba a los dos, evitando poder expresar lo que guardaban en sus corazones.

Sin poder aguantarlo más Zed se levantó-"Buenas noches"- dijo a la Kumiho, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Con paso lento y perezoso recorría los oscuros pasillos de "su hogar", pensaba en los sucesos que habían ocurrido. No pudo evitar descongelar su frio corazón ¿Qué se significaría esto para su futuro?

Se deprendió de sus botas y mascara dejándose caer en su cama, pensaba… Se sentía completo, un ardor lo calentaba interiormente, pero aún faltaba una cosa, aun necesitaba hacer algo para confirmar este sentimiento que abordaba su corazón.

"Ahri" pensó…

Junto en aquel entonces tocaron la puerta, como si su pensamiento hubiese sido la llamada que estaba esperando, la Joven Kumiho esperaba tras la entrada. Zed sorprendido ante aquel suceso se quedó sin palabras al ver a la campeona allí parada con un simple vestido, que resaltaba su perfecta figura.

Ambos quedaron sin habla, mirándose mutuamente, el brillo dorado se cruzó con el carmesí, como si fuera la primera vez... Ahri avanzo lentamente hacia Zed, hasta que sus cuerpo se tocaron, recorrió suavemente con su fina mano el pecho del hombre, por su parte este, se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo.

Un suave navegue de sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, con una suavidad y ternuras incontenibles, sus brazos de entrelazaron acercando lentamente sus rostros. La sangre corría furiosamente por sus venas bombeando y acelerando el palpitar de sus corazones, los pelos se erizaban y las mentes se nublaban.

-"Zed…"-Dijo de manera lujuriosa la ojimiel, el maestro capto el mensaje y tras cerrar la puerta la tomo el mentón de la kumiho arrinconándola contra la pared. Ambos se miraron. El rubor domino el rostro de la mujer entregándose por completo a los impulsos.

Un beso, un beso desesperado unió sus labios. Ya no eran movimientos lentos y suaves los que sus manos realizaban. Ahri correspondió ayudando al maestro a quitarse el resto de la armadura, mientras una de las manos del ninja estaba agarrando la pierna de la chica, acercándola a él, la otra la iba también desvistiendo, quitando el suave vestido de seda por la parte superior.

Ambos quedaron semidesnudos, él la contemplo, la dejo caer sobre la cama mientras comenzaba a besarla lentamente por el cuello dando uno que otro mordisco, recorriendo con su lengua cada fracción de este, dejando una marca que daría entender que la campeona ya tenía dueño.

-"Me alegra que ya te hayas recuperado, así podemos terminar lo que dejamos pendiente…"-Le susurro con voz ronca a su oído, la raposa correspondía sus caricias dando un gemido que solo incitaba al ninja a proseguir en su labor de recorrer cada centímetro de su recién expuesta piel.

El hombre no dejaba de acariciarla, la examinaba, la deseaba. Con una sus manos recorrieron su fino cuello de cisne, bajando por el pecho, acariciando el delgado abdomen, descendiendo por la cadera… Un lascivo gemido salieron de aquellos carnosos labios, pidiendo aún más.

Con la otra desprendió la totalidad de las prendas de la mujer, quedando totalmente desnuda ante aquella intensa mirada carmesí, que le hacía perder la razón y ceder cada vez más a sus impulsos. Zed desplazo su boca ante los senos de ella, en los cuales la sangre se concentraba volviéndolos sensibles a las caricias. Con cuidado lamio el erecto pezón de uno de ellos, acariciandolo, mientras su otra mano se encargaba de que el otro también sintiera placer.

La chica con fuerza intento morderse el labio para evitar que el erótico gemido fuera expulsado por su boca, fracasando, lo que se significó una nueva señal para el ninja. El suave rubor que antes invadía su rostro ahora se había trasformado en un prendido rojo que comenzaba a dominar todo su ser.

La volvió a besar con desenfreno y lujuria, una de sus manos descendió a la parte más íntima de la raposa, encontrándose que estaba más que lista para lo que venía a continuación, su beso se vio interrumpido por la falta de oxígeno, mientras la mano del ninja seguía en esa zona húmeda acariciando los puntos sensibles, el observo su rostro nuevamente, lleno de deseo, con esos orbes dorados suplicantes que pedían más. Le gustaba esa expresión, de ahora en adelante, siempre que estuvieran libres de sus respectivos deberes, iba a hacer que Ahri tuviera esa expresión solo para él, las noches que le esperaban a la pareja en el futuro estarían llenas de pasión, ya que ambos se deseaban hace mucho tiempo y había que recompensar ese tiempo perdido.

Zed sonrió para sus adentros, retiro su mano de la zona más sensible de la chica, y sintió su prominente erección que ya comenzaba a molestarle y pidiendo ser atendida, él tampoco iba a durar mucho más, pero quería oírlo de sus labios, quería que lo deseara aún más, cuando el la dejo de acariciar Ahri lo miro sorprendida.

-"Si no me lo pides, no seguiré."-Declaro el maestro, mientras le sonreía arrogante y jugaba acariciando suavemente uno de sus aun erectos pezones, torturándola.

-"Yo… aah…"-La campeona se vio interrumpida por sus propios gemidos, cuando la mano del ninja volvió a descender a esa húmeda zona, metiendo dos de sus dedos para brindarle un poco de placer mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-"¿Tu…?"-Sonrió divertido, la chica no podía contestarle debido a los gemidos que el le causaba, ella lo miraba enojada, pero ese enojo en su mirada era remplazado inmediatamente por deseo al sentir nuevamente sus caricias.

-"Y-yo… nnh…te deseo, por favor… ah…"-Logro al fin contestar entre jadeos la ojimiel, no le importaba caer en su juego, lo necesitaba dentro de ella, los roces la hacían temblar bajo el cuerpo del ninja, ya no podía resistir más, lo miro suplicante ella había esperado mucho para esto.

Zed observo la expresión de sus ojos, sin más espera, se deshizo de los pantalones y el resto de ropa que aún le quedaba, revelando que él estaba tan ansioso como ella, la beso nuevamente, demandante, sus masculinas manos recorrieron nuevamente ese cuerpo que lo enloquecía, su boca abandono la de ella, la observo, ella ya estaba con sus nievas piernas separadas dándole la bienvenida y dejando expuesta su intimidad, se acomodó entre estas y su miembro comenzó a entrar lentamente en su húmeda cavidad, las piernas de la joven se entrelazaron inmediatamente alrededor de sus caderas, profundizando la unión.

-"Eres demasiado estrecha…"-Gruño, cuando las paredes vaginales abrazaron su hombría, la sumisión que ella tenía ante él lo satisfacía, solo provocaba que se entregara más a la lujuria, la penetro con desesperación, y el vaivén de sus cuerpos cada vez se volvía más intenso haciendo que el clímax fuera acercándose en cada penetración que él le proporcionaba, cada vez más profundas y con mayor velocidad, complaciéndola, y llenando de placer a ambos, entre gemidos y gruñidos Zed pudo sentir que el interior de Ahri comenzaba a contraerse.

La chica ya no podía decir nada coherente los gemidos se escapan de sus labios, ya no los podía retener, su vista se empezó a nublar, y una ola de placer la recorrió, en su orgasmo solo pudo pronunciar el nombre de su amante.

Sus cuerpos cansados reposaban entrelazados en la cama, el maestro acariciaba el cabello de la azabache resistiéndose a dormir, sonreía complacido al escuchar que ella susurraba su nombre entre sueños, la luz de la luna recorría sus cuerpos, aquella que había sido testigo de la unión de ellos y le indicaba al ninja que ya debía entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, y este dándole una última mirada a la chica por la que había arriesgado su puesto de campeón en la liga, a esa que ahora quería, deseaba , y la protegería ante cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño. Observó con un sentimiento diferente, uno que antes ignoraba pero que Ahri había despertado en él, a aquella media luna plateada, que reinaba sobre el estrellado cielo nocturno, cerró los ojos, y abrazando a la kumiho que encajaba a la perfección en sus brazos, lentamente fue perdiendo la conciencia, entrando en un sueño profundo al igual que su pareja.

**¿Reviews?**

_Sus Reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo_.

Me gustaría que comentaran sus opiniones respecto a la historia, y que otra pareja les gustaría que escribiese. Estoy pensando en un… Shen x OC para mi próxima historia.


End file.
